


Otherworldly Misadventures

by AyonSage



Category: B1A4, GOT7, Infinite (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyonSage/pseuds/AyonSage
Summary: The life and times of seven mismatched supernatural beings and their fight to stay together..





	Otherworldly Misadventures

**Author's Note:**

> Yoongi: Kitsune(9-10 tailed King)  
> Taehyung(Fairy Prince)  
> Jimin(Witch)  
> Namjoon(Djinn)  
> Hoseok(Woodland Sprite)  
> Seokjin(??)  
> Jungkook(Elemental Prince)

It was never going to be an ordinary day. As per usual, it never had been before. At least not in the modernly decorated penthouse where a group of seven misfit supernaturals carried out their daily lives. Calmly, in the early fall morning the sunlight set about its task of waking its earthly patrons by slipping into each room through cracks in the blinds. Its first success happened to be the youngest of the group. As the light stretched out enough to startle him into the land of consciousness. And after several moments of blinking back the remaining dredges of slumber, the said male rose from his bed.

His feet steadily guided him into the hallway where he proceeded to stumble down it. Fortunally, catching himself each time he came close to tripping and falling over. All the way until the brunet arrived into the kitchen. Where he began his search for a quick breakfast meal that would start his day. After several moments of rummaging through the refrigerator he was joined by the only other early riser in the household, Hoseok. The said male greeting him by ruffling up his bed hair even more. 

"Morning, Kookie." the aforementioned male spoke up brightly in terms of greeting the younger male.

Standing up straight the teen raked his hands through his mussed up hair. And replied in a quieter voice, "Morning Hobi-hyung."

Only then did he pull out some bread, a container of yogurt, and a bottle of juice from the fridge. Moving back, to allow Hoseok room to search for his own meal. Jungkook wasted little time by seating himself at the table and beginning to dig into his small yet filling meal. His attention being drawn from the male flitting around the kitchen to locate more items to add to breakfast when a third housemember joined the party. The said male bringing a smile to both of them as he stumbled into the kitchen with eyes half closed. Causing, the teen to rise up and cross the distance between him and the fumbling fairy.

"Hyung, how late did you and Chim-hyung stay up..?" he inquired as he was luckily assisted in helping the fairy to a vacant seat by Hoseok.

Upon completing the temporary task, the pair proceeded to gather a meal together for Taehyung. The items consisting of coffee, toast and fruit. Carefully, making sure the other was eating with Hoseok before he started to clean up his mess of dishes and discarded items. Before, he left to get ready for the day. And by the time he had finished his morning grooming process Jungkook was aware of his remaining housemates starting up their own days with a lively breakfast. With a grin, he slipped into his room dressing in his uniform and grabbing his backpack and dufflebag on his way out.

"Guys! I'm heading out now! Bye! " he called out while rushing down the hallway past the kitchen and bathroom. Inwardly delighting, in the responses received. Hurriedly, settling down in the doorway to get his shoes on properly. Startling, as he was joined by the resident's witch, Jimin.

"You want that I should walk you there?" the said shorter male inquired softly, though in a hopeful tone. 

Immediately, Jungkook denied the offer without any hesitance praying that he didn't offend the older male. But, looking up and seeing his hyungs face drop almost had him taking back his refusal, the keyword being almost. But, the last thing he wanted to hear from his peers was levering comments about anyone he cared about. So he willfully stuck by his words and stood up heading for the door. Knowing that later he would have to fix it by doing something nice for the male. In a matter of seconds he was gone and on his was to school.

 

It wasn't until the last vestiges of the sunset had dwindled from the sky that Jungkook escaped from the elevator. He had used the transporting device to climb up to the floor where his house was located at. As his workout and trip home had exhausted him. As he entered the house he was greeted by joyful banter carrying down the hallway from the movie room. But, the evenings eventful memories came back full force like a bucket of ice water. Blindly, he kicked of his shoes and dropped his bags just before taking off for his room. Only just barely blinking back tears of rage as he slammed his door shut and locked with the next motion. When the action, alerted the rest of the household.

"Uhhmm, okay.. What do you suppose that was about?" came the verbal response from a confused sprite.

All of them shared a communicative glance with another before they silently rose up. Quickly, they proceeded down the hallway to the bedroom housing the maknae. The said oldest sparing the door a few rapts of knocking. Fortunately, the responsive sniffling followed closely by feet shuffling over the expanse of space it took to get to the door gave them a feeling of relief. The sounds of the lock clicking accompanied by the telltale hinges squeaking when the door opened fully only added greater relief. The group of males greeted by the youngest clinging to a slightly dampened pillow. Cautiously, each of the house mates entered the room behind the upset teen. Each of them finding a spot to get comfortable before casting a concerned glance at the distraught brunet.

"Would you like to talk about it?" were the only inquisitive words that disturbed the sounds of quiet sobbing.

"... I.. I have to find a new gym to join tomorrow." was the timid reply that sounded quite raspy thanks to the crying he had been doing.

The entire statement raising mild confusion for everyone else which they made known with their countenance. Encouragingly, Seokjin and Jimin managed to calm the teen enough that he was able to offer a lengthy explanation peppered in between with fresh batches of tears. Telling them how he was verbally bullied emotionally into loosing control and demolishing the plumbing in the gym with his abilities. When he reiterated the cause of why he lost control he could feel the tension in the room triple. The varying reactions displayed by his other housemates somewhat made him shiver. It took him only a second to decide that his tormentor was about to get screwed over a hundred times. Subconsciously, Jungkook swallowed thickly and cleared his throat, before brushing his tongue lightly over his lips in a nervous fashion.

"It doesn-" he started to speak up quietly only to get cut off by his second oldest hyung.

"Name." he uttered lowly only just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Hesitantly, Jungkook debated about whether or not he should answer truthfully. While he did want the bully to suffer he wasn't exactly sure that he should suffer that much. Internally, he flinched when the demand came from Taehyung, who fixed the nearest wall with a glare.

"Su... Sunwoo-sunbaenim.." Jungkook muttered timidly in the softest voice he could manage.

With a visible frown, he watched both Yoongi and Taehyung disappear in mid air to go cause havoc on the said male. Silently, his eyes watched all of the other tensed males in the room. His eyes catching Namjoon just as his glowing eyes died down. With a huff, he laid down now that fatigue was hitting him again.

"... Hyung?" he exhaustedly called out to anyone who listen.

Barely, acknowledging the return of the kitsune and fairy just ten minutes after their departure. He needed the question he had answered before he slipped off into his dreams.

"Yes, Kooks?" Jimin answered softly while methodically running his fingers through the teens hair.

"Can we go together tomorrow.. To find another gym for.. me?" he struggled to reply with as he drifted closer and closer to sleep.

"Of course we can.. Go ahead and sleep now, Kooks." was the retaliating reply from the witch.

Small smiles breaking out as each individual retreated from the room. After which they softly closed the door behind them. When they had all entered the living room to discuss what had happened to the said bully. Not worried about the conversation dragging well into the early hours of the morning. The last male to climb into their bed happening to be the eldest.


End file.
